The Day He Shooed my Girlfriend Away
by Night Strider
Summary: My favorite among my works: Weather's gone bad. A girl and a boy inside an empty house. An unlikely visitor and the acts of love. Could it be a picture of mystery, danger or desire? Find out. OCxKoshinoxHikoichi. One shot.


The Day He Shooed My Girlfriend Away

Disclaimer: I don't own SD boys, Inoue does. The events that follow are not included in the original plot but enjoy anyway.

Summary: Weather's gone bad. A girl and a boy inside an empty house. An unlikely visitor and the acts of love. Could it be a picture of pandemonium? Find out. OCxKoshinoxHikoichi. One shot.

A/N: This is the most OOC fic I've come up with so far, I know. Just read and relax, it isn't that bad.

Warning: Pg-13 for swearing.

Dedication: For Hannah who requested for this surprisingly odd pairing.

--

First time a Friday practice had been canceled in one year. A frosty drizzle in the morning wasn't a perfect indication of an impending snowstorm, nor was it a precise hint for a disturbingly unusual day in Kanagawa, of all pointless cities. Unusual in every sense; not quite expected, bordering on preposterousness and madness, and lodging outside the realm of common everyday instances based on the rotary movement of this oh-so ordinary world. Unusual might not even be beside its nature; it might've even been a rare, once-in-a-lifetime happening that'd visit the universe once a permutation among the arrays of myriad solar systems had intercepted the serene galaxy. So that must be like pilfering a chance to win 300 million bucks by way of roulette, which only offered a million dollar reward at most. Not that slates of snows never grazed the soil of Kanagawa up to that fateful moment, nor that it only occurred on a sparse basis (Ice hails were frequent guests of the area as a matter of topographic fact); but on account of the events linking a minuscule portion of the population to that so called strangeness, things must have gone exceptionally awry that day. Or maybe it was just two moments of acute eeriness running parallel in one lane to produce dual shock, coinciding thus, in a sense, but still unconnected; a real nemesis to my common sense. Anyway, I've already digressed incommensurable times so let's hit it. The length of this story should only cover that which concerns the subjects. That'd be me and the other cast.

It was Friday; crisp blue morning skies posing as sheet to the naked void peeping through the fleecy clouds. Not so beautiful a view to be getting rhapsodic on; mediocre heaven, more like, no glitches that raised excitement (not that a plain sky was ever a subject of commotion), and no funny patterns materializing against the back drop. Sure was a Fahrenheit lower than what could be considered as cold in a weathery sense; other than that, it was just a day resembling any other. Relaxed, worry-free me trudged in with a pack of mobile bodies scuttling through Ryonan entrance hall; a number was donned in extra clothing, sweat shirts and wind breakers. Didn't give me a hunch to rush back home and grab my varsity jacket just for assurance, instead I indifferently hoofed away to my classroom, found myself a desk beside my girl, and whistled unwarily through the next ten minutes. The 10 minutes of piping through my larynx and bronchitic tubes passed uneventfully against the drowsy thickness of the air; without physical or natural interruption from any present form melding inside the barely heated classroom. The 11th minute tipped off; gusts of wind began to challenge the solid silence of the surrounding and trickles of semi-liquid ice particles sloshed down the earth to stain its brownish shade with a darker hue. At that precise moment, Professor Literature alighted on the scene and took over the platform, making him the last man standing, tallest of the crowd naturally with all pupils glued on their chairs. It was like an entrance of a movie hero in a dire chaos or otherwise a climactic part in a film noir wherein he was accompanied by supernatural add ups such as howling winds and fierce rains just for effect and props. So much for his tyrannical approach of entering a classroom. He then began narrating in a histrionic voice the tragic end of Virginia Woolf who snuffed it by drowning herself in an aimless suicide (funny how his out of date lallation affected students' impression on him (considering there was even any), me in particular; 'ViLginia WooRf', how Japanese of him. Ribbing someone more learned than I sure was an additional point); no other synonym for it, BORING. Who gave a tinker's curse about a self-murdering middle age with an identity crisis writing any fictitious stuff? Or even if she prigged 10 Booker's prize for that, which she certainly did not, what would it do me? The writer was a good one in theory; no questions asked. But hey, was I so stoke hearing such particularly directed approbations? With my mind somewhere off a heavenly basketball court where a leather Spalding was ricocheting on the glinting floor, all I could recognize was my professor's talk in snatches and the urgent nagging inside me that I needed to cut away from there, badly.

After about a million odd years and one eternity, at long fucking last, hours died by. Salvation reached its hands to me when somebody announced that practice was on; Akira Sendoh, the eventual heir to the throne of Ryonan team, bobbed his head out from our classroom door to fetch me away. I strapped myself in a white shirt and blue pair of shorts once we came by the locker room. The weather was repeating earlier's unkind feel of the brutal-seeming winds which were now carrying a heavily tinted sky. It had changed quite a lot for the worse; seriously grey and ready to blow a whole dam of water. I padded up on the gym; Uozomi the Captain had duly assembled the whole Ryonan team in a phalanx, Ikegami-san, his dutiful sidekick, was stuck on his side as usual. Hikoichi Aida was rambling about with his pen and paper to conduct his espial job; he was an exception as usual. I joined in to complete the crowd, quite glad to be on the lam. The thinnest air of silence filled the stadium then until Uozomi's blatant growls split the quietude into panic and heart throbs as we all went about the practice routine. It was 10:30 in the morning.

'Gallop a whole furlough, no pit stop, then trim, buff, and polish your asses; I want a scene grilling in twenty minutes!' Yelled Uozomi in his typical order-to-the-marine-corps command. He had a habit of making use of self invented figures of speech which only came out as no-more-than confusing squabbles; in other words, failure. Nobody'd really get even the half of it that's why...

'Run 10 laps, no break, then get yourselves stretching and be ready for a game in twenty minutes!' Piped in Ikegami-san in an instant translation...That's why there was always the subcaptain to rephrase him for a better comprehension. Yeah, that's how they summed it up.

The team formed a double headed file to cover ten laps. But no later than we could lift a step on did the school speaker evince the commercial material voice of the SC secretary.

'Classes are canceled due to weather hints. All students please proceed to the main hall for instructions. The campus will be emptied in 15 minutes. I repeat, Classes...'

A knell sounded then, a dismayed sigh escaped our chests, almost rueful faces flurrying about, complaints in sotto voce were uttered; not much anyone could fix. The moods of weather weren't under our control, though it was our concern, being helplessly subject to its wiles. Thanks to its god-bestowed power, our day was ruined. Now we just owed it to the fact that 'yeah, it was all up to the weather.' Darn it.

'Ikegami!' cried Uozomi in transitory anger as if it was anyone's bad the weather had gone mad. 'Marshall the team to the main hall; I'll go talk to the principal.'

'What for?' Ikegami-san asked brusquely.

' "What for?" We need practice, dumby. Tomorrow's our game with Takezono!' howled Uozomi in another tenor of a thunder voice which engendered another fit of freaky panic. His acrid temper was elevating itself into zenith fury. Anyhow, I was on his side for a permission; I did want to practice that day. So off he marched to the head's office.

Ikegami-san led us to the hall; the crowd was buzzing, chirruping, and clanging with heels and soles. I could make up a handful of silly comments from the group on certain possibilities; 'Twister siren's gonna blare any minute now.', 'We'll soon be evacuated to underground.', 'Food's been shipped for the stranded people.' and so on. None laid far from preposterous exaggerations; all were fragments of adventurous wits or wishful suppositions cooked up by school kid frenzy. As if the administration would ever shelter the whole school against nature's berserk; they'd rather have us refrigerated outside the building than to board us all for one night at their expenditures. Ryonan's accommodation control had always excluded its students anyway and the upshot was; we were always liable to this sort of abandonment. So there we were, the whole basketball team of Ryonan, restricted in an enclosed dome swimming with an awful lot; our nobs towering above the sea of ebony heads. After 5 minutes of hustling and bustling with ungovernable bodies the prexy appeared on the podium and enounced the verdict of the day,

'Students are asked to go home before 11:00, no one shall be left inside the campus. No excuses. Please be assembled at the portal, prefects will lead to the exit. Thank you.' He bowed. The billed silence suddenly rose to clamor; accents of either disappointed ohhhs or delightful cachinnations could be caught. Some were looking forward to getting stranded, some were elated to skip classes. The whole basketball team was displeased of course; our eagerness had just been blunted by a stupid decision. Dissatisfied grimace lined our faces; Uozomi was furious, tons of cusses issuing from his mouth. But it all went down to one thing; practice has been postponed and no amount of curses could overturn it. So basically a rest day for the whole city.

At length, the whole academy populace found themselves heading straight for home. The team parted decidedly; all of us should be home to evade flu. The sunlight had completely forsaken the day, tending to a dreary afternoon; it looked as though it was 5 hours late, a preternatural nuance in climate frequency it seemed though. The sky was pregnant with ominous density as if a whole ocean would collapse from it at the slightest stroke. Flakes of ice sheets were beginning to descend from the clouds, cool air was flaying the heat out of my skin which peeled me down to a moment of numbness. The wind was too frigid to be considered normally cold; everything it happened to gang at must've turned double solid, I for one. I scanned the area for no particular reason and felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my girlfriend. She turned out to be looking for me.

'Hey, Hiroaki.' She said demurely.

'Going home already?'

'Uh-huh.' She nodded.

'Come, I'll just walk you home.'

She lingered from her standpoint, tipping the frilly soil with her toes. Her expression showed no hint of smiling. Still muted and glued to the spot.

'Hey, what's up?' I gave it as start upon realizing that time was driving off for naught.

'Uhm...I'm really sorry to ask you this favor, but can I stay at your place this evening?' She said in an undertone, obviously coy about the request.

'Yeah, sure. Something wrong at home?'

'Yeah. I called mom and dad, they'd spend the night at the office; it's too risky to drive with this kind of weather.' She said, still flushed in the cheek.

'Ok. Let's go. We might get caught with the hails.'

And we rowed away hand in hand. We've been together for two months to date. She was a classmate who had the hots for Akira Sendoh and often asked me desperate questions about the boy. At face value, she wasn't that attractive; not a knockout nor on top of the line. Certainly not for the likes of Akira Sendoh. Plain but cute in her own little ways; nice, good student, and uhmmm, understanding, meaning not at all demanding. But Sendoh her beloved wouldn't turn a head for her so she sort of gave up on him and somehow found her way to me as a consolation. We must've made a perfect couple; I was a no frill athletic basketball player, she was an ordinary girl who came off second best having me for a boyfriend. Not caring that I'd been the first loser to Sendoh, I decided willy-nilly to put the make on her. Wasn't a feat but rewarding nonetheless.

We reached home at around 11 o clock only to learn that mom and dad are stranded at work too. Must've been a hunch for something you-know-what; she and I alone in the house. Hell, what would a pair of teen age lovebirds do with an offered privacy? A numskull wouldn't probably have half the mind to think anything but I wasn't one and for real, stuff were beginning to form inside my ribald head. As a general rule, no guy should ever take it on the rush lest he wanted things to go helter-skelter on the first night and for this I was dispensed from making myself a prey to temptation and from doing anything criminal or abusive. An approach and retreat encounter was the last thing I want to turn there. We settled on the sofa in the living room. The air was dead in the space and time was stretching forever. Masses of destructive winds whirled outside the streets in utmost power, Icy drops ranging from tiny stone size to horrendous head size were striking down the corrugated steel of my house's roof in irked banging. It felt like Kanagawa city was soon to be devoured en masse by devastation judging by the bilious attacks of mother nature. We lumped closer to each other to mitigate our childish fear and stayed on like that for minutes. Consequently, a pang of hunger milled inside our stomachs. I straightened up for the kitchen to prepare a pair of sandwiches just when the bell rang.

'I'll get it.' Said my girlfriend.

Hikoichi Aida materialized from the doorway, soaked wet and freezing. Still straddled with our school uniform, he was trembling from head to toe like a drowned lemur when he hobbled nearer; what a poor thing. It was uniquely unbecoming of him to go without his inspector gadgets; pen and notebook. I immediately waded to the bathroom to obtain a towel and wrapped him around with it. We seated him by the fire to parch his body down. After he was warmed enough to speak I asked him,

'The hell are you doing out with this weather on?'

'Yayoi forgot to fetch me. Been finding my way for the last thirty minutes.' He answered, slightly shivering from the cold.

'Okay. Just stay here with us and I'll make us something to munch on.' And I stowed away to the kitchen leaving him with my girlfriend.

Good grief. Now my first chance to do it was just blown away by a disgraced team mate. What a drag. It might've been purely accidental but it sure was a spoke. I flung the fridge door open and got out what I needed; bread, lettuce, onions, ham, mayo, cheese, tomatoes, and mustard. No butter; I'm kinda tossing out fluff from my diet at the time so no calorie filled trash for me. Another pound would sure be a nightmare. A halcyon air was recurring with the space about me as I chopped down the onions. The piquant flavor of the onions sent its staunch to my optic glands as I began to shed tears and sniff involuntarily. Hearing in full clarity the sound of the blade mincing chinks, I realized that the winds and storms outside went placid all of a sudden. Could it be that the typhoon was done fulfilling its requirements as the guest of the prefecture? I ticked the windows open and was received by a quiet whistle of the breeze. I darted my eyes upward and saw a temporarily pacified heaven; still exceptionally dark and hefty with rain clouds and flashes of lightning. So the storm had just taken a few minute break to wreak another set of fierce brawl, gaining an ample amount of momentum to retrace its business for another roll. Sigh. I got the sandwiches ready; double layers with double cheese. I doused the residue of the sliced ingredients to the trash bin and washed my hands. The sandwiches looked especially yummy with veggies garnishing them. I was no dab for making meals but I sure could tell from look what was good and awful to one's taste buds and these buns were no doubt great for mine.

'Lunch's ready, guys, let's get loaded.' I said heartily.

Nobody answered. I tucked my head out from the kitchen door and saw Aida's stubbly figure seated on the sofa. My girlfriend was pulled out of the view.

'Where's she, Aida?'

'Gone outside, sempai. Are you done?' He answered with a nothing-special smile.

'What d'you mean gone? It's still gonna spray snow outside, the cold might kill her. Aida, why did you let her?' I screamed, half angry at his nonchalance and half worried for my girl.

'I didn't let her, sempai. I MADE her.' He grinned. A peculiarly malignant look was romping on his eyes, the sort that you could distinguish any other malignant look from; one that had ulterior desires. Creepy.

'This is no time for a joke or hide and seek mug's game, Aida, let's find her.' I grabbed my jacket and intended to set out but,

'I shooed her away and she rode on with her umbrella.' He said a matter of factly. 'Sempai, let's have coffee together.' He finished, striving to beguile me.

I start to lose patience.

'You're crazy. What d'you--'

'Don't brood over a lost girl, sempai. Let's tea together, it's freezing.' He muttered with a leer, like a felon on the loose.

'Don't blunder, sick boy; where's the girl?' I growled with complete lack of the required importunity.

'Think.' He said, finally acknowledging my question. His monosyllable almost made me hurl him by the neck.

'You want something? I don't even know what's wrong with you but please don't fuck around now, the day's bad enough without you fucking everything over, so please quit fucking with me, ok?' I howled, ready to pounce on him.

'Yeah, I want something. You can start guessing what that is.' He hissed with a ring of ridicule in his squeaky voice.

'You want something...from me. Is it?' I said with an edgy tone.

'Midway on.' He answered edgewise.

'I have zero leads; what the fuck would you want from me!'

All the wrath of the day began blustering against the windowpane; malodorous smell of pre-rain heat leaking from the earth, rain gushing out, thunder and lightning roaring simultaneously, fierce winds blowing,. I wonder where my girl was; she could be buried in snow or she might've passed out already. She couldn't possibly brook the harshness of the skies outside, it was too perilous even for a well built guy like me. I'd be dead if something happened to her; everyone must've known I was the last one with her. Now I was on a dead end.

'You're negating your wits. I told you to think and you won't, I asked you to guess, still you won't. We're earning a nil outcome here; if you want to win, don't regress. Try and find an answer.' He said. The little neuter of a devil was making a pun.

Managing to smile at him scornfully and menacingly was the closest to progress I got and badly, there was no effect. He was playing the role of little Satan here and I the mere mortal.

'Do you like her?' He asked out of the blue.

'Yeah.'

'Sure?' he asked with a guffaw.

'Sure as everything under the moon is sublunary.' Oh, lame.

'Love her, too?' he asked curiously.

'You're getting too far.'

'Which only goes to say that you don't.' He finished with a winsome glance.

I jutted out my knuckles to give either him or myself a punch but a nameless weakness trammeled me to palsy. He had blown my top bad enough and he was aware of it; too gladly aware of it. I would've traded anything to make a strawberry jam out of this raving moron but there was no alternative choice aside from subjugation. I needed to squeeze it out of him otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

'What can I do for you?' I pleaded, ultimately succumbing to him.

He strode forward to where I stood, tiptoed three inches, and protruded his lips to my face as they met mine. I was lulled to petrifaction, completely disarmed of any movement with logic flogged out of my skull. With a swanky smooch like those in the movies, he locked his mouth on mine. So this was what he wanted. The dyed in the wool camper; the hell did he want to run me rugged for a stolen kiss? The perverted horned dog. But it was warm on the surface of his tongue, like hot chocolate; its sleight was admittedly endearing, one that could make you hankering for more. Damn. His hands slid slowly to my back as if searching for something; but I didn't stop them. It was too late when I realized that I was returning the effort; his ardent moans, gentle caresses, his tasty kisses. I might be taking pains withstanding his assaults or taking delight at his advancements, whatever. I began to get a hard on upon feeling his but that was the last straw; I turned him over and,

'Don't ever do that again!' I shouted, panting in exhilaration. Why did my hormones have to respond?

'Sure.'

'No. I want your word; DON'T EVER GO LOONING AROUND LIKE THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?' I hollered insidiously.

'Good as done, sempai.'

'Now, get packing. I don't care if the storm's raging; you got here safe and whole, you can get out likewise. Now go!' I yelled.

'Fine. And hey, what's the name of your girl?.'

'Daphne. Why?' I answered in sheer irritation. Another second with him would drive me nuts for sure.

'Daft me?'

'Daphne, asshole. It's Greek. DAF-NEE, got it?' I blared.

'Oh,' He enunciated with an I-see nod, 'Well, DAF-NEE's upstairs taking a nap; safe and sound. Too tired to grab a bite, she said. So till then, sempai. Ciao.' With a nothing-went-on-between-us smile, he zoomed off.

Great. A hell of a weather. A lost appetite. Three untouched sandwiches. An out of place out of time kiss behind my girl's back; the most heinous homosexual act ever committed. An unsuccessful attempt to de-virginize a virgin. A perfect definition for an infernal day. On second thoughts, an awesome kiss under a black sky... Sigh. A smelting headache closed the scene...

END


End file.
